


Kyo’s Pride

by EZM2016



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Kyo hates himself...he has heard it for years.. "Kyo is a monster" and "That poor child". He was tired of it, he didn't need anyone's attitude or anyone's pity, yet he put up with that "damn rat's" attitude ever day.   Yoai, boyxboy KyoxYuki. don't like don't read. you have been warned.





	1. Chapter 1

~Hatori~

Kyo hates himself...he has heard it for years.. "Kyo is a monster" and "That poor child". He was tired of it, he didn't need anyone's attitude or anyone's pity, yet he put up with that "damn rat's" attitude ever day.

Well, that's because he has to beat him, well, that's what he tells himself anyway. You see, Kyo is a stubborn, short tempered , arrogant, childish, selfish, cat.

A cursed cat at that, but you probably already know that. Kyo has picked up somewhat of a bad habit, which in turn I discovered , no matter how much he struggled, on one of his annual checkups.

After discovering that, well it was all downhill from there, he eventually confessed everything to me...about his bad habit, how it started, and everything else. But, I think I need to start from the beginning.

~Kyo~

I was just sitting in the living room...okay, so I was all sprawled out on the couch and staring blankly at the ceiling , and to be completely honest I was dozing off, anyways...!

I heard a crash followed directly by "You stupid cat what have you done..?" it sounded like Yuki's voce, my heart sped up a little at the thought of that . "Stop that!" I said to myself.

My heart has a mind of its own, I sweat dropped. 'Yuki and I haven't been fighting in days what could I have done to make him so angry with me...?' I thought worriedly.

Then Shigure bounded through the living room door, and I mean THROUGH it... 'and he thinks WE destroy HIS house?' I thought in amusement. "What are you doing you stupid dog?" I asked angrily

"You almost gave me a freaking heart attack!" I yelled louder now.

Shigure visibly flinched and hid behind the couch I was now sitting up on, then responded "Well you see what happened was..." he cut off his sentence at the sound of an angry Yuki stomping through the house mumbling something about "you can't hide forever you stupid cat."

As well as "invading privacy". I was now ducked behind the couch with Shigure.

"Tell me now you stupid dog" I growled in a low tone. "Well you see...I was uhhh...kinda.." he trailed off. "Spit it out..!" I growled again. Shigure continued. "I was snooping around in Yuki's room...and.."

He was cut off by me "You did WHAT?" I asked in a low but forceful tone. "I was reading his diary and I heard him come home so I panicked and took it with me." He breathed out quickly, I almost thought I heard him wrong.

'Shigure is truly a stupid mutt' I thought to myself. If there was one thing I KNEW it was not to mess with Yuki's room.

The boy loved his privacy, and with Shigure's nosiness and lack of boundaries I should have seen this coming. I sweat dropped at this thought. "That doesn't explain why he sounds like he wants to kill ME" I thought afterwards.

~Yuki~

I breathed in the last whiff of fresh air before I entered the house, taking off my shoes. 'Wonderful day, not even that stupid cat could ruin my mood right now.' I thought to myself as I headed upstairs to put my bag away.

I heard a loud bang up stairs but chose to ignore it. 'Kyo must have fallen off the roof again' I thought amusingly 'Cat like reflexes my ass' I laughed out loud.

I topped the stairs and turned right to walk to my room, when I noticed that the door was slightly ajar. 'Nothing can upset me' I thought to myself, mainly as a reminder and just let it go, and walked in the room, my jaw hit the ground.

My room was DESTROYED...! I looked around, I couldn't even process this for a minuet or two, but when I did, I went and checked my special hiding spot.

"It's gone" I whispered urgently "My journal is gone" I growled out. I ran out of my room and saw Shigure standing there, I growled out "Who was in my room?"

He froze and squeaked out "Kyo" I slammed my fist into the railing "You stupid cat what have you done...?" I yelled out.

Shigure flinched "Where is he?" I turned back to ask Shigure but he was gone. I bolted down the stairs an right as I hit the bottom I hit something hard.

I was falling forward before I realized it, and couldn't catch myself, I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, But what I felt were arms wrap around me and bring me against something warm as we hit the ground.

I groaned and wondered who I was on top of, I wasn't a rat so it obviously wasn't a female. I lifted myself up on my arms to look down at who was under me.

To my surprise I saw a blushing Kyo pinned under me, 'so that means that was his arms around me, and the warmth of his chest that I felt.' I thought to myself.

This thought made my heart beat a little faster, that startled me so I jumped up quickly, blushing. My anger returned.

"You stole my journal you stupid cat.!"


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 1 Recap~

To my surprise I saw a blushing Kyo pinned under me, 'so that means that was his arms around me, and the warmth of his chest that I felt.' I thought to myself.

This thought made my heart beat a little faster, that startled me so I jumped up quickly, blushing. My anger returned.

"You stole my journal you stupid cat.!"

Chapter 2

~Kyo~

(recap)

The boy loved his privacy, and with Shigure's nosiness and lack of boundaries I should have seen this coming. I sweat dropped at this thought. "That doesn't explain why he sounds like he wants to kill ME" I thought afterwards.

(recap)

I looked at Shigure suspiciously "Your not telling me everything you stupid mutt" I growled out. He stuttered a bit at first but eventually got out a mumble "IKindaToldYukiYouDidIt".

My face went red with anger "You did WHAT!" I asked angrily, hoping I had misunderstood him. He just flinched away. "I can get into fights with that damn rat all by myself I don't need a stupid mutt pissing him off and blaming it on me" I lectured him.

"I'm not taking the blame for you lack of boundaries" I told him and got out of the floor and walked out of the living room. I saw Yuki hit the bottom step but couldn't stop our collision. As an automatic response, or so I tell myself, I wrapped my arms around him and brought him to my chest, bracing us for the impact.

My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest; I blushed a deep red. We hit the ground, I took most of the impact, and I look up to see Yuki jumping off of me like I was on fire. 'Am I really that revolting..?' I thought to myself sadly 'Wait..! I don't care what that damn rat thinks of me!'

I continued the conversation in my head, until Yuki's voice broke through it "You stole my journal you stupid cat.!" He yelled loudly, I covered my ears.

~Yuki~

I looked down to see Kyo covering his ears, which made the sleeves of his shirt ride up slightly, I caught a glimpse of what looked like a scar. I chose to ignore it because I was still highly pissed. "Where is it you idiotic feline...!" I yelled again, Kyo flinched back.

I saw his face heat up with anger "I didn't touch your stupid Journal..! Go check the back yard!" He said in a growl.

I just looked at him confused, it must have showed because he continued "Isn't that where mutts" he glanced at Shigure, who was behind the couch, "hide things they've stolen?" he asked in a rhetorical tone. I slid my view to Shigure who was getting up to run, I dove towards him and chased him out of the house.

~Kyo~

I sighed in relief, kicked back on the couch, all sprawled out again, staring at the ceiling. I heard the faint sound of Shigure getting his ass kicked.

I laughed at that thought. I had been laying there about fifteen minuets, and was dozing off again, when I heard. "Kyo..?" Yuki all but whispered,.

I looked over to see a sweaty Yuki whose hair was all messed up, from trying to kill Shigure I guessed. I blushed automatically at the sight of him, he took my breath away. I mentally slapped myself for that thought 'He's a guy!' I told myself.

I finally managed "Y..yea?".

He looked down and tried to fix his hair. "Can I talk to you...?" I looked at him curiously and was about to refuse..he did wrongly blame me for stealing his journal! "Its about your arm.." He said quietly.

I just looked at him in awe, trying to hide the fear and surprise on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

~Recap~

He looked down and tried to fix his hair. "Can I talk to you...?" I looked at him curiously and was about to refuse..he did wrongly blame me for stealing his journal! "Its about your arm.." He said quietly.

I just looked at him in awe, trying to hide the fear and surprise on my face.

Chapter 3

~Kyo~

I subconsciously made sure my sleeves weren't up and that nothing that lay underneath were visible.

I then put on my best confused face I could muster and responded, "My arm? Wha..."

I couldn't finish my sentence before Yuki lunged himself on top of me pinning me down to where he could roll up my sleeves himself. Damn Rat, cat-like reflexes my ass.

I struggled to get up but it was no use, he had my sleeves up and a look of horror was plastered all over his gorgeous face.

I couldn't even scorn myself for the thought I was so shocked from his swift movement.

~Yuki~

I was in total shock, I couldn't even muster words at this point in time. There were so many scars that adorned his arm. Some old, some newer, some looked as recent as this morning.

At that point, and i don't know why, I teared up a little and looked at Kyo. Judging by his expression he was as shocked as I was.

The only words I could muster was, "K...Kyo...w..why.." I didn't get an answer, the next thing I knew i was flying through the air and landing on my ass.

~Kyo~

Between the look on his face, a look of disgust, and the fact that he couldn't even find the words to say something to me, he was so appalled by me.

By the time he mustered up the words I was already fuming.

I used all my strength to push him off of me and across the house. I was on my feet before I realized It and stomping out of the house, and mumbling "

Mind your own business You damn rat." I stormed out the door, acting like I was actually leaving the property, I slammed the door for affect. I

~Yuki~

I shook my head, and by the time the surprise effect of the landing, Kyo was storming out of the house in his "Kyo Temper Tantrum" glory.

I heard him mumble about minding my own business. "I can't do that" I thought to myself.

"No matter how much I don't want to admit it, I really care for that stupid cat" I continued my inner monologue until I realized that I should probably go after him before he does something stupid.

I get up and brush myself off and ran out the door, and stood on the porch wondering which way he went, I looked around but there was no sign of him. I sighed and walked slowly back inside.

~Kyo~

I climbed down off the roof, into my bedroom window, I had been sitting up there for hours thinking way too much about everything that was going on in my life.

I purposely avoided the subject of a certain rat, for my own good. I would over analyze it way too hated me because I am a disgusting, weak cat that will never amount to anything.

I know that's how he feels, he's the rat, that's how he is suppose to feel. I took my shirt off and crawled in my bed and rolled on my side towards the wall.

I would never admit it to anyone but a few tears slipped out and I drifted into a sleepless rest.

~Yuki~

I lay in my bed, reading or pretending to any way, my mind was a million miles away.

No matter how much I tired to steer my thought away from that cat, that very handsome...amazing... "Dammit.! shut up mind" I scolded myself mentally.

I have come to the most scary conclusion in the world, I would never admit it to anyone, its so hard to admit to myself, but I think I have feelings for that stupid cat. I ran my hands through my hair.

"This is so wrong. He is a GUY . There is no way. But apparently there is..." I run my hands down my face wearily. I heard a bang come from Kyo's room across the hall.

I got up to check it out, I open his door silently, I saw Him take his shirt off, I blushed badly but I couldn't tear my eyes away. "He's perfect" I mumble to myself.

He tosses his shirt to the ground. I caught sight of..."What is that? a tear?" I asked myself. I shut the door silently and returned to my room.

I laid in bed, in the dark, my mind going in a thousand different directions. I feel like someone had put a knife through my heart.

All I know for sure is that I NEVER want to see him that upset again. "Him and I are going to have a heart to heart tomorrow." I told myself as i drifted off to sleep.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Yuki woke up with a start.  
~Yuki's POV~

"My alarm didn't go off! This is so frustrating! Why did I have to stay up so late thinking about that stupid Cat?! " He yelled at himself mentally.

He stopped for a second and thought "I really should stop calling him stupid...I really hope he doesn't truly think that I think he is stupid...".

He was brought out of his thoughts by Shigure."Oh, Yuki you're going to be lateee"

Yuki cussed the annoying canine under his breath and continued his hurried attempt at looking decent for the day.

He was just about to run out of his room when he heard that damn dog again.

"Oh, Kyo isn't up either! Could you wake him up?" he asked in a mock innocent tone.

Yuki sweat dropped. "Sure" He hissed back.

He opened his door and made his way to Kyo's door.

Once in front of the door He decided to be nice.

He tapped lightly and cleared his throat "Um...kyo..? We are late for school...".

When there was no answer he just sighed.

"We don't have time for niceness I guess, that's best, business as usual" he reasoned with himself.

He raised his fist and beat the door 3 times "We are late for school you stupid cat! Get up !".

He was rewarded by a THUD and it was followed by, what he could swear was, a mumble of "damn rat...".

Yuki smiled a little and waited a minuet then opened the door and walked right in.

In front of him was a shirtless Kyo sitting beside the bed in a heap of covers.

Yuki blushed and kyo yelped "You damn rat! Who do you think you are just busting in here!?".

Yuki now had a playful smirk on his face as he looked the cat over, hiding his blush very well.

As soon has his eyes found their way to his arms his smirk slid instantly from his face.

Kyo looked panicked, He was trying to find a shirt of some sort.

It was like Yuki was on autopilot at this point, before he knew it he was knelt beside Kyo with the cat's arm in his hand.

His finger tips glided gently over the scars that adorned his tan arms.

"kyo..." was all Yuki could manage in a small, sad voice.

All kyo could do was gawk at him.  
~Kyo's POV~

"First I over sleep, then I'm woken up by that damn rat boy.!" He thought to himself.

"Now he's in my room, I don't have a shirt on and he's holding my arm." He was panicking inwardly.

"The way he just said my name...He thinks I'm even more hideous now than he did before..."  
Both boys jumped at the sound of Shigure's voice.

"You're already an hour late, you know, you better get a move on!" He reminded them.  
Kyo jumped, and snatched his arm back mumbling "He's right".

Yuki just sat there looking down at where Kyo's arm used to be.

Kyo grabbed a long sleeve from his closet and tugged it on.

He grabbed his book bag and was heading for the door, until he noticed that Yuki wasn't moving.

He cleared his throat "Um...we need to go to school..." He said softly.

Yuki still just sat there in thought.

This caused Kyo's temper to flair.

"Come on rat boy! You're not going to make me even more late than I already am!" He yelled as he stormed out.

He left Yuki to his thought for a few more moments.  
~Yuki's POV~  
"How did I not know..." He kept thinking to himself.

He barely even heard Kyo yell.

He shook his head, as if shaking his thoughts away.

He looked around but the stubborn cat was gone.

He picked himself up off the floor and hurried down stairs and out the door.

"I'll figure this all out" He promised himself quietly as he ran to school.


End file.
